


Peeping Tom's Dream Come True

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Destiel NSFW, Fingering, M/M, Omega Dean, destiel smut, handjob, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is enamored by a man at his gym who he simply can't seem to keep his eyes off of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping Tom's Dream Come True

Dean Winchester was _not_ a perve.

Except that he kind of was.

But he totally wasn't!

"You're totally a perve, Dean. Don't even try to hide it at this point," Charlie chided as she popped a handful of peanuts into her mouth, flagging the bartender down so that he could refill their drinks. Dean's cheeks turned crimson and he crossed his arms over his chest, hardly even paying attention as the Alpha bartender sauntered over and refilled his scotch for him. He was too focused on glaring at Charlie, who simply smirked and shrugged back at him. "What do you expect me to say, dude? You spend more time at that gym down the street now than you spend at your job."

"So? Maybe I just want to get in shape! You know I don't like being soft," he mumbled, flexing his arms under his shirt. Charlie snorted and rolled her eyes, reaching out to flick his bicep and watching the soft tissue jiggle a little.

"Yeah, sure. You love ebbing chubby and you know it," she snaps. Dean pursed his lips and said nothing, effectively proving the red headed Omega's point for her. She chuckled and shook her head, leaning back in her chair and wiggling her eyebrows at Dean. "This is about that Alpha you keep talking about, isn't it?"

"What Alpha?" Dean asked nonchalantly, but the blush spreading across his cheeks sort of gave away the fact that he was lying about not knowing what Charlie was talking about. Charlie's eyebrows shot up, and Dean could tell from the way that she opened her mouth and leaned forward in her seat that she was about to yell at him, so he quickly lifted his hands up and began to wave them in her face. "Okay, okay, fine! I know what Aloha you're talking about. But _Castiel_ has nothing to do with any of this."

"Uh-huh. Which is why you haven't stopped talking about his beautiful body since the day you laid eyes on him," Charlie drawled. Dean huffed and looked away, picking up his drink to distract himself and taking a small sip. "How long has it been? Two weeks? Three?"

"One and a half, thank you very much," Dean snapped, quickly letting his gaze fall to the floor when Charlie smiled smugly at him, a triumphant expression on her face. He growled and turned away again, mumbling something incoherent under his breath about 'finding new friends'. Charlie laughed, scooting closer and nudging his side.

"What?" He snapped.

"Come on, Dean, don't be grumpy. Why don't you just ask him out? You're an attractive guy, he'd be stupid to say no."

Dean shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I'm just not feeling it. A connection, I mean."

"You work out with the guy every day; what do you meant you don't have a connection?" Charlie gaped. Dean let out a heavy sigh and slumped over, nursing his drink more determinedly now that Charlie's interrogation had started.

"It's more complicated than that, Red. You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she reached out to grab Dean's hand before he could bring his drink back up to his mouth. He scowled and turned back to look at her, his jaw clenched.

"It's nothing, dude, just drop it," he mumbled. But she persisted.

"What's the matter, Dean? Why won't you ask him out?"

"I've seen his dick, okay?" He snapped, a little louder than he'd originally intended. His cheeks colored as a few of the patron's eyes fell on him, and he could feel the bartender's gaze lingering for a little longer than usual before everybody returned to their own conversations. He cursed under his breath, turning to look at a mildly amused Charlie as she tried to contain her laughter. He smacked her shoulder and she lost it, laughing loudly and leaning against him for support.

"Get off me," he hissed, shoving at her and turning back to his drink. Charlie continued to snicker beside him for a few more seconds before she leaned close again, nudging him. He tried to ignore her, but it was useless.

"So what's- _oh God_ , that was hilarious- but what's the matter with his dick, then? Too small?"

"No!" Dean instantly defended, frowning to himself. He sighed. "It's actually... The dude is hung, okay? His cock is huge."

"Too huge?" Charlie's eyes widened to the size of saucers, and Dean had to hold back his laughter when he realized how much like an anime character she looked. Instead he rolled his eyes.

"No knot is too huge for me, Charlie," he chastised, then sighed softly. "It's just... It would be weird. I've seen his dick, I'm sure he's seen mine... If we went out and got dinner or something, I'm not really sure I'd be able to sit there and act cool knowing he's got a freaking monster hidden in his pants."

Charlie snorted, rolling her eyes. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, Dean." The other Omega shrugged, not saying anything. That was when Charlie leaned in to whisper in his ear, adding nonchalantly, "Besides, who ever said you had to get dinner with him when you could skip right to desert?"

\---

Castiel was wearing nothing but a towel when he emerged from the sauna, if you could even call it that. It was more like a rag in Dean's opinion, and it did very little to obscure the monster dick that Cas was hiding between his legs. Not to mention that the Alpha was positively drenched in sweat, little beads of liquid dropping down his shoulders and over the flat planes of his stomach, down through the curly little hairs of his happy trail and disappearing underneath the towel. Dean wondered what it would be like to be those beads of sweat; what it would feel like to cover Castiel's body with his own; what it would be like if Cas was walking towards him right now.

Oh shit.

Cas was walking towards him _right now_.

Dean did his best to avert his gaze as Cas approached, acting as if he was completely concentrated on the task of packing his gym bag and ignoring the handsome Alpha's presence behind him. Maybe if Desn pretended that he couldn't see him, he would go away? But then Cas was clearing his throat and Dean forced himself to turn around, swallowing the thick lump in his throat and smiling up at Cas.

"Hey, Cas. I didn't see you there," he smiled. Cas furrowed his brows.

"Really? You were just staring at me a few seconds ago..."

"Nah man, just noticing you now," he fibbed, leaning against the locker behind him and averting his eyes. He shuffled awkwardly, clearing his throat. "So, what brings you here, then?"

"Just finishing up my workout. Do you think... Would you like to get a drink with me after I've gotten changed, Dean?" He offered. Dean's eyes widened in surprise, and before he could really even register what was happening he had nodded. Cas smiled brightly down at him.

"Great! Just let me rinse off and I'll be ready in a few minutes."

"No problem," Dean said, smiling nervously and watching as Cas walked away. And he certainly didn't stare at his ass as he went, nor did he imagine what that ass must look like bent over his bed and fucked full of Omega cock (so he's a kinky son of a bitch, sue him).

And he _definitely_ didn't imagine what Cas must be doing to himself in the shower right at that moment.

Shit.

Drinks turned out to be a good idea, because alcohol had always been a friend of Dean's and it did wonders to clam his nerves. After two shots of tequila he had loosened up enough that he could flirt with Cas easily, nervous thoughts and reservations all thrown out the window. After three shots he was pressed up against the Alpha and whispering- not so quietly- in his ear about all the filthy things wanted to do with him. Cas cut him off before he could have a fourth shot, offering Dean a ride home. Dean suggested they go to Cas's place instead.

So that's how they wound up making out on Castiel's couch at nine o'clock, exchanging sloppy kisses and laughing into each other's mouths. Cas grinned up at Dean and slips his hands under his shirt, letting his fingers longer on Dean's soft stomach.

"Always see you watching me in the locker room," he murmured. Dean flushed with embarrassment, but Cas just smiled, flexing his hips and pulling Dean closer. "Do you like what you see, Dean?"

The Omega swallowed thickly. "Huh?"

"You think I don't notice you, Dean? Fuck, I thought I was going crazy at first. To think an Omega as beautiful as you might be interested in me?" He groaned, flexing his hips again and grinding against him. "But you were always there, always looking. I knew you were watching me. It made me so hard to think of you staring at me..."

"You knew?" Dean whispered. Cas nodded and Dean groaned, his cheeks turning red even as he leaned down to capture Cas's lips in a searing kiss. Castiel laughed, pulling Dean's body flush against his own and working his hands in between them to undo his belt buckle.

"You want an up close view, baby?"

"Yes, please," he moaned back, and then he and Cas were pulling apart, if only for a few moments to strip. They were both naked within minutes, and then Cas was pulling Dean close again, his thick cock fully erect and bobbing against Dean's stomach.

"God, I can smell you from here, Dean," Cas moaned, his eyes fluttering shut when he felt Dean's fingers slowly wrapping around his cock. He hissed, hips jerking and hands coming up to grasp at Dean's ass. "Can I touch you?"

"Please do," Dean whined, and a moment later Cas's fingers were proving at Dean's wet hole, slick dripping out onto the long digits. Cas smiled and brought them up to his lips, groaning at the salty taste and licking his fingers clean. Dean moaned losing at the obscene picture, his cock plumping up and pulsing at the sight.

"Cas," he cursed, and the Alpha shushed him, one hand going back to continue fingering Dean as the other came up to wrap around both of their cocks. Dean whined and jerked forward, thrusting into Cas's hand and burying his face in his neck.

The sex was fast; sweaty and dirty; primal; Dean loved every single second of it. He groaned loudly when he felt Cas twisting his hand, rubbing his thumb over the slit of the Omega's cock and eliciting a pitiful whine from the man. His body jerked into the Alpha's touch, craving the solid warmth as if his life depended on it. His cock pulsed and twitched under his ministrations until finally he was coming, crying out loudly and biting at Castiel's shoulder as he streaked his chest in white. Cas wasn't far behind, and Dean watched in awe as the Alpha's face twisted up in pleasure and he knotted his own fist, thick ropes of white coating Dean's belly.

They lay there together in the afterglow, bodies still thrumming with pleasure. Their breathing fell into synch after a while, and it took a good couple of minutes for Dean to realize. Finally he sighed, rolling off to Cas's chest with a grunt and... 

Fell right onto the floor.

"Dean?" Cas called, concerned, and he sat up on the couch and peeked over the she at Dean. The Omega huffed, dragging a hand through his hair and smiling sheepishly up at Cas.

"Sorry. I guess I'm not the greatest at first impressions, huh?"

"No, no. You're fine," Castiel insisted. Dean snorted, leveling Cas with a pointed look.

"Dude, you only even noticed me because I was perving on you and your monster dick in the locker room for two weeks. Now we just had sex and I fell on the fucking floor," he paused, frowning down at the rug. "There's gonna be cum stains everywhere."

"It's fine, I'll call Stanley Steamers," Cas said softly, helping Dean up. The Omega chuckled, allowing himself to be pulled into a soft kiss by Castiel. The Alpha grinned. "And besides, is it really the first impression that counts, or is it what comes after?"

Dean bit his lips thoughtfully, and Cas took his silence as confirmation enough. He kissed Dean again, then smirked against his lips. 

"Besides, it's going to be fun telling people how we met."

_"Ugh..."_


End file.
